


More Than a Dream

by Fooshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, But Not Much, Childhood Friends, Dream Sex, Except there's a little bit of plot, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, PWP without Porn, Roommates, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fooshi/pseuds/Fooshi
Summary: Kenma always gets anxiety nightmares before midterms. He's working on a spell to fix that. Meanwhile, Kuroo keeps having increasingly explicit sex dreams about his childhood best friend...College AU. Roommates AU. Witch Kenma AU. (But they still went to Nekoma together, played volleyball together, were childhood friends, etc.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 185
Collections: Kuroken Christmas Exchange 2020, stories that touched me





	More Than a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lesteys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesteys/gifts).



> Happy holidays, Lesteys! Here's your gift for the KuroKen 2020 exchange. I'm sorry I'm posting so late at night. I thought I was close to finishing the fic and then ended up writing a couple thousand more words. I'll do another comb through for any remaining typos later, but for now I wanted to get it posted as soon as possible. It's longer than I expected and also much smuttier than I expected. I hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Many thanks to excentricAnthropologist betaing the first half of this fic for me before I went off the rails and added a lot more stuff to it at the last minute.

_ Kenma sat in Kuroo’s lap, slowly, painstakingly riding his cock. Kuroo lay back on the bed, helpless to do anything but watch his prick sliding in and out of Kenma’s tight hole as he ground down on him. He smoothed his palms up Kenma’s thighs, feeling them rhythmically clench with the rise and fall of his hips. His back was arched, hands braced on the mattress behind him. His head was thrown back and eyes shut tight against the pleasure. His lips dropped slightly open in that repeated little moan of “Ah! Ahn! Aah!” with each fall of his hips. _

_ Kuroo slid his hands up higher, admiring the hickies and bite marks he’d left all across Kenma’s torso. His nipples were already swollen red with abuse, but Kuroo pinched one hard anyway. _

_ Kenma’s eyes shot wide open in shock. “Kuro! Please!” _

_ “Please what?” Kuroo teased. “Please more?” _

_ He grabbed the nipple again and pulled. Kenma keened like a wild animal. His cock, bobbing prettily up and down between his legs with each rise and fall of his hips, drooled precum onto Kuroo’s stomach. _

_ “You love this, don’t you? You’re so desperate for my cock.” _

_ Kenma nodded frantically. “Yes. You feel amazing. You’re so big. Wanna feel you come in me.” _

_ Kuroo couldn’t hold back anymore. He grabbed Kenma and rolled them over, pressing him hard into the mattress. He forced Kenma’s legs up to hook over his shoulders and started pounding into him, each thrust long and hard and fast. _

_ “Ah! Kuro!” Kenma’s entire body was shaking with effort. He was babbling, barely gasping out words. “Yes! Please, please, please. Want you so bad.” _

_ Kuroo threaded his fingers through Kenma’s hair, cradling his head. He held him there and looked deep into his eyes, watching as he drove Kenma closer and closer to the edge. _

_ “You’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen,” Kuroo whispered fiercely. “I’m so in love with you. I can’t stand how much I love you.” _

_ Kenma pushed his head deeper into Kuroo’s palm, nuzzling him, and with a shuddering gasp he came. _

Kuroo woke up throbbingly, achingly hard. It took him a bleary moment to shake himself out of the haze of his dream. Then, blinking awake, he let out a long, angry groan into his pillow.

He’d had that sort of dream about Kenma before, but now that the two of them were roommates it felt like even more of a guilty betrayal. Yet Kuroo couldn’t ignore how painfully turned on he was, so he tried his best to shove that guilt to the back of his mind as he wrapped a hand around his cock and got to work. He felt the memory of the dream slipping away from him already, but he tried his best to hold on to bits and pieces of it. The keening gasp of Kenma’s voice. The slight crease in his brow when he took Kuroo’s cock down to the hilt.

_ “You’re so big. Wanna feel you come in me.” _

Kuroo bit his lip to muffle the sound as he came hard in his own hand.

After cleaning himself up, Kuroo got dressed and headed to the kitchen. Kenma was already sitting at the kitchen table, a combination of his spellbooks and regular college textbooks strewn out in front of him.

“You’re up early,” Kuroo noted.

“Not really.” Kenma didn’t even bother looking up from his books to greet him. “You woke up late.”

Kuroo reached for the coffee pot and stared dubiously at its contents.

“Is this coffee or a potion?”

“Potion,” Kenma responded. “I haven’t made any coffee.”

Kuroo gingerly placed the pot back down again.

“What’s the potion do?”

“Helps me focus.”

“So it’s like coffee.”

That made Kenma look up from his book long enough to give Kuroo the stink eye. “It’s not coffee.”

Since the coffee pot was currently in use, Kuroo set about making himself some strong black tea instead. And as he did, he kept stealing glances back at Kenma. He was wearing a ratty old hoodie with holes in it and a couple stains down the front. His hair was a little greasy, like he hadn’t been remembering to wash it. He had bags under his eyes, too, and a bit of acne popping up on his forehead. Kuroo was having a hard time reconciling the minx from his dream with the real life man in front of him.

Then Kenma pushed some of his hair behind his ear, only to have it fall right back into his face again. He harrumphed in annoyance and tried to blow the hair out of the way. The gesture was so cute. It made Kuroo want to walk over and smooth the hair out of his face for him, then give him a little kiss on the cheek for good measure.

_ Damn it _ .

“You look tired,” Kuroo said. “Did you even go to sleep last night?” 

“I did,” Kenma said. “I stayed up late, but I did go to bed. I just woke up a little while ago.”

“Gaming?”

“No. Working on a new spell.”

Kuroo gasped theatrically. “Not gaming? Who are you and what have you done with Kenma?”

Kenma rolled his eyes. “Very funny. Midterms are coming up, so I know I’m going to start getting anxiety nightmares about them soon. I want to figure out a spell to stop them before they start.”

Hearing that made Kuroo feel a little bad about making fun. Kenma was trying his best to cope with anxiety and nightmares. Meanwhile, Kuroo was objectifying him in his dreams.

“Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help.”

“There’s not a magical bone in your body, so I doubt it.”

“Hey!” Kuroo objected. “I’m just trying to be nice! What if I help you study for midterms?”

“Maybe…”

“Maybe if you studied more for the midterms in the first place, then you wouldn’t have to be so anxious about them.”

Wrong thing to say. Kenma gave him that hesitant look he sometimes got, like he was upset and trying to hide behind his hair. “It doesn’t work like that. It could be a test on how to spell my own name and I’d still get anxious if it was worth half my grade.”

“Sorry,” Kuroo mumbled, feeling a little ashamed of himself.

“If you’re really sorry, you’ll make me some of that tea, too,” Kenma said. “And pour some of my potion into it. Just a splash.”

Kuroo did as he was told, feeling slightly whipped but kind of enjoying it. “So, is the new anti-nightmare spell going well?”

Kuroo offered Kenma a mug of tea and Kenma eagerly accepted it with grabby hands. He cupped it near his face and inhaled the steam deeply.

“I just started working on it last night.”

“And did you have a nightmare last night?”

Kenma stared deeply into his tea.

“Kenma?”

Kenma took a long sip from his mug before speaking up. “I didn’t.”

“Then the spell was a success!”

Kenma scrunched up his nose in indecision. “I’m not so sure. I didn’t have a nightmare but I didn’t sleep too well, either. I think it still needs adjusting.”

_ Kuroo was on his knees underneath a cramped desk. Kenma was sitting in front of him, squirming in his chair. Kuroo recognized him by the faded, Nekoma red sweatpants he was wearing. They did nothing to hide his erection. _

_ “This is so embarrassing,” Kenma said from somewhere above him. He was keeping his voice intentionally low. Kuroo ran his hands up Kenma’s thighs. Hadn’t he had a dream about Kenma’s thighs at some point? Or maybe that actually happened. He remembered Kenma riding him, though, thighs clenching, and the memory made Kuroo’s cock strain against his jeans. _

_ “Let me help you take the edge off,” Kuroo said, voice equally low. _

_ “You’re going to distract me from my test,” Kenma said. “I’m going to fail this midterm.” _

_ “It looks to me like you’re already distracted.” _

_ Kuroo squeezed Kenma’s cock through his sweatpants, making him buck up needily into his hand. Kuroo leaned in and sucked on the head of Kenma’s cock through his pants, leaving the fabric soaked. Kenma made a strangled noise above him as he struggled to keep his voice down. Kuroo didn’t know why he was trying to keep his voice down. Weren’t they the only ones in the lecture hall? It didn’t occur to Kuroo to wonder why Kenma was taking his midterm all alone. _

_ Kuroo pulled back and admired the sizable wet spot he’d left behind. “Just say the word and I’ll stop.” _

_ “Don’t stop,” Kenma hissed. “I won’t be able to stand it if you stop.” _

_ Kenma lifted his hips off his seat just enough for Kuroo to be able to yank his sweatpants down and reveal the flushed prick underneath. Kuroo licked a lingering stripe along his head, pressing his tongue into the slit to lap up his precum. _

_ “Fucking love how you taste.” Kuroo turned his head and pulled the tender flesh of Kenma’s inner thigh into his mouth, sucking hard until there was a bright red bruise where his mouth had been. “I just want to make you feel good. Don’t think about the test. Just feel my mouth on you.” _

_ He couldn’t wait any more. He sucked Kenma down as far as he could and Kenma, forgetting himself, shouted and bucked into Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo thought he would gag, prepared himself to gag, but he didn’t. Instead he felt a gorgeous, satisfyingly full burn of taking the tip of Kenma’s cock into the back of his throat. He wanted to tell Kenma how amazing it felt to be able to take all of him like this. He wanted to tell Kenma to facefuck him as hard as he wanted, because Kuroo wanted it too. But he couldn’t bear to pull his mouth away to say as much. So instead he grabbed Kenma’s hands and placed them both on his head, hoping that Kenma would get the message. _

_ Kenma got the message. He gripped Kuroo’s hair so hard that it edged into a painfulness that Kuroo craved. At first Kenma dragged Kuroo’s head back and forth on his cock, taking himself to the hilt every time and forcing his cockhead down Kuroo’s throat in a way that made Kuroo whine. _

_ “Oh! Do that again!” Kenma cried. He held Kuroo firmly and inescapably against his pelvis, cock jammed down his throat. Kuroo whined around his full prick again until Kenma was gasping for breath. He kept making short, abortive little thrusts, trying to shove himself impossibly deeper into Kuroo’s mouth. Tears were pricking at the back of Kuroo’s eyes and part of him wished this moment could last forever, with Kenma edging ever closer to his climax, the taste of him in his mouth and the sound of him in his ears. Kenma had lost all pretext of trying to be quiet, of trying to hide what he was doing from an imaginary audience. He wasn’t thinking about his test, he was thinking about Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo could feel how wet his own underwear was from how much he was leaking. _

_ “Please! Please! I’m gonna come! Kuro! I’m-! Aah!” _

_ It was all Kuroo could do to keep his head steady and remember to swallow as Kenma came down his throat. He kept frantically bucking into his mouth as the waves of his orgasm overtook him, then the thrusts grew weaker as he slowly succumbed to the aftershocks. Kenma’s hands and thighs were shaking from the force of his orgasm. Kuroo kept him in his mouth, sucking on him gently until his cock had gone soft again. Kenma’s voice had gone from shouting to whimpering. His once hard grip on Kuroo’s head had become gentle fingers carding through his hair. _

_ “I used up all my time,” Kenma said weakly. “I’m gonna fail this class for sure now.” _

Kuroo woke up to cum-stained sheets, which was obnoxious. He hated having to wash his sheets, and he felt even guiltier now knowing that his subconscious brain had found a way to get off on Kenma’s midterm anxiety. It felt sleazy.

That night, Kuroo had promised to help Kenma study. Or, more accurately, he had promised to force Kenma to study rather than play games or mess around with his spell books some more.

“Potion or coffee?” Kuroo asked, once again holding up the coffee pot.

“Coffee tonight. I figured we’ll be up late.”

Kuroo poured them each a mug. “Why don’t you make yourself some sort of talisman that makes you super good at remembering history lectures?”

“Because that would be cheating,” Kenma responded. “Also, that’s a really specific type of talisman to make. If I tried it, I’d probably just end up remembering a bunch of useless stuff that wouldn’t help me on the test anyway. Studying is more reliable.”

They sprawled themselves across the floor of their small living room, each studying their own textbooks. Kuroo tried to help answer Kenma’s questions whenever he could. He wished Kenma were studying something sciencey tonight. He didn’t have the memory for historical dates that he did for chemical formulas.

At around midnight, Kenma leaned across the sea of textbooks and turned on his PS4.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kuroo asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

“Taking a break.”

Kenma was already climbing onto the couch, controller in hand. Kuroo knew better than to try to take that controller away from him, so he instead climbed onto the couch next to him. As soon as he sat down Kenma scooched closer to him, leaned against his side and didn’t quite rest his head on Kuroo’s shoulder, but almost kinda did. Kuroo thought this might be his favorite thing, just sitting and watching Kenma play video games, being able to have him close like this.

“I think I’m almost at the end, so we can go back to studying once I beat it.”

Kuroo foolishly assumed that when Kenma said “almost at the end,” he meant he was about to enter the final boss battle. That was not the case. Kuroo had no idea how many hours of gameplay equalled a Kenma “almost at the end,” but he had a feeling he was about to find out. He didn’t have the heart to stop Kenma and force him to go back to studying, either. Maybe on some other night he would have, but not now. Not when Kenma had already been studying so hard for most of the night. Not when he was already so stressed about midterms and this was his best way to relax. Not when Kenma was now definitely resting his head on Kuroo’s shoulder, close enough that Kuroo could smell his shampoo.

So, instead of telling Kenma to turn off the game and study, he scooped a stray blanket off the floor and draped it over their laps. He put his arm around Kenma’s shoulders and Kenma snuggled closer without a word. They’d always had this sort of cuddly, wordlessly intimate friendship. He wished his stupid subconcious didn’t have to ruin it all by making it about sex. But even without the sex dreams - or, hell, the dirty thoughts about Kenma he had during his waking hours - he would still feel that pang in his heart whenever he was able to hold Kenma close like this.

_ I’ve got it bad. I’m so screwed. _

“You smell like shampoo,” Kuroo noted. “I’m impressed you remembered to shower.”

“Shut up.”

Kuroo’s lips twitched into a smile.

Kuroo watched as Kenma’s character, some elf dude with a huge sword, cut down his enemies across the battlefield. Kuroo rarely knew how to actually play the games Kenma liked, but he could always tell how talented Kenma was just by watching him. The battle ended, Kenma won, and a cutscene with violin music started playing. An elf lady came up to Kenma’s character and started giving some big speech that Kuroo had no context to understand.

“Who’s she?”

“The love interest.”

“She’s cute.”

Kenma hummed his agreement. “Yeah, I like her. You get a couple of different romance options in this game, but she’s my favorite.”

“Why? What do you like about her?”

Kenma didn’t answer right away, though that may have been because he was paying attention to the cutscene. The two characters kissed and then the scene faded to black.

“She’s the childhood friend character,” Kenma finally answered. “And I really like that trope. Those are the characters that are usually with your party from the very beginning of the game, so they have the most character development and the most backstory with the protagonist.”

Kuroo’s cheeks felt a little bit hot, but he was not entirely sure why.

“And was that their first kiss just now?”

“It was.”

_ Kenma’s character and the elf lady, his childhood friend, kept kissing. The protagonist reached up to undo her bodice and her breasts spilled out. He grabbed handfuls of her and she let out a pornographic moan. _

_ On the couch, Kenma shifted awkwardly in his seat. _

_ “Um, wow. I didn’t realize this game had any sex scenes in it.” _

_ Kenma went to stand up, but Kuroo pulled him back down to his seat. _

_ “Don’t turn it off,” Kuroo murmured hotly into Kenma’s ear. “You like it don’t you?” _

_ Kenma said nothing, so Kuroo snaked his hand under the blanket they were sharing and started to palm Kenma’s crotch. Just like he thought, Kenma was already starting to get hard. _

_ “You really want to watch you character fuck his childhood best friend, don’t you?” _

_ Kenma bit his lip and nodded. His eyes were still trained on the TV. Both the characters were naked now. The protagonist pinned his friend to the wall and she wrapped her thighs around his waist as he pushed inside her. _

_ “Pervert,” Kuroo smiled around the word, teasing. “Does watching him fuck his friend fulfill a certain fantasy of yours? Do childhood friends make you think of someone special?” _

_ “Shut up.” Kenma’s voice was already breathy from the way Kuroo was rubbing him. _

_ Kuroo undid Kenma’s fly and pulled out his prick. He couldn’t see it under the blanket, but he could feel it stiffen in his grasp. _

_ “Keep watching them,” he told Kenma as he tugged at his cock in slow, torturous strokes. But Kenma rarely did as he was told. _

_ “I love you,” Kenma gasped. “I’ve loved you for such a long time.” _

_ He tilted his head back, angling his face so Kuroo could kiss him. And Kuroo did. Their lips met and Kenma opened his mouth hungrily, craning his neck to try and get closer as Kuroo continued to jack him off. Their tongues slid together hotly. Kenma pulled Kuroo’s tongue into his mouth and sucked in a way that made Kuroo moan. When they pulled apart for breath it was with an obscene wet sound. _

_ “I can’t wait anymore,” Kenma said. Then he shifted out of Kuroo’s grasp and instead pushed him down on the couch. Kuroo’s pants were off in an instant. Kenma didn’t even bother with his clothes. His cock was already out from all the time Kuroo had spent teasing him. _

_ Then Kenma was pushing inside of Kuroo, his hole already loose and slick and ready for him. Kenma’s body collapsed onto Kuroo’s, his head buried in Kuroo’s chest, his hands gripping at Kuroo’s biceps while he made these short little needy thrusts inside him. Kuroo reached down and grabbed Kenma’s ass with both hands, forcing him deeper inside himself with each thrust. _

_ “Kuro,” Kenma whined. “Oh my god! Oh god.” _

_ “You’re so perfect for me,” Kuroo said. “Fill me up so good. Don’t stop!” _

Kuroo woke up alone on the couch with the blanket he and Kenma had been sharing bunched up in his lap. Thankfully it hid just how turned on he still was from that dream. Kuroo rubbed his hands wearily across his face. He didn’t remember when he had fallen asleep, but hopefully Kenma had gone back to his own room before he’d noticed Kuroo having that dream. With considerable effort, Kuroo dragged himself off the couch. He went back in his room, finished getting himself off, then went to bed.

The next day, while Kenma was in class and Kuroo had the apartment to himself, he called Bokuto.

“Hey! What’s up?” Bokuto’s cheery voice sounded no less vibrant when coming through the tinny phone speaker.

“I think moving in with Kenma was a big mistake.”

“Oh no! Trouble in paradise?” Bokuto asked. “Is he too messy? Does he eat all your leftovers? Akaashi always gets annoyed when I do that, but he says it’s for my own safety because sometimes he keeps potion ingredients and stuff in the fridge and he doesn’t want me to accidentally turn myself purple.”

“No, it’s nothing like that,” Kuroo said. “I mean, he’s kinda messy, but so am I, so I don’t really mind. And sometimes he eats my leftovers, but I don’t mind that either.”

“Sounds like Kenma can do no wrong in your book.” Bokuto’s voice is the auditory equivalent of suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

“I mean, on paper, living with Kenma should be great! We already know each other so well that we can anticipate each other’s quirks, and we know we get along and it’s great being able to hang out with him all the time.”

“I don’t see the problem.”

“The problem is I feel like I’m being tortured!” Kuroo exclaimed. “I just have all these feelings that I can’t talk about or act on, and I can touch him but not in the ways I most want to. And I keep having these sex dreams about him, like, every single night! Like, really explicit, dirty sex dreams that make me wake up feeling all guilty.”

“Why can’t you talk about how you feel? Maybe that would improve your relationship in the long run.”

Kuroo froze. That wasn’t Bokuto’s voice.

“Was that Akaashi just now?” Kuroo asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Bokuto said. “We’re cooking lunch together.”

“You have me on speaker phone?!” Kuroo exclaimed.

“Well, yeah!” Bokuto responded. “I needed my hands free to cook! How was I supposed to know you’d start talking about your raunchy dreams?”

Kuroo groaned in frustration.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop,” Akaashi said with his usual air of politeness. “Would you like me to go into the other room until you’re done on the phone?”

“Nah, it’s fine. Maybe you can help. Have you talked to Kenma recently? Has he noticed me acting weird or, like, saying his name in my sleep or something?” Kuroo felt embarrassed even asking that sort of thing, but he had to know.

“We’ve talked a little bit, but he hasn’t mentioned anything about you.” Akaashi sounded thoughtful as he tried to recall his recent conversations with Kenma. “He’s just texted me a little bit for spell advice. Apparently he’s working on this dream spell to help with his anxiety, but it’s been backfiring every single night.”

“Yeah, I already knew about that.” Kuroo’s eyebrows crinkled. “He’s been really stressed about midterms.”

“Hey!” Bokuto interjected. “If his dream spell has been backfiring, maybe that’s why Kuroo’s been having all these naughty dreams about Kenma! Kenma accidentally love cursed him or something!”

Akaashi sighed fondly. “That’s not really how these things work. If Kenma is casting the spell on himself, then the spell would be backfiring on himself as well.”

Kuroo swallowed hard. “So that means he could be giving himself even worse nightmares every night?”

There was a pause.

“It depends on the type of spell he’s constructed,” Akaashi said.

_ That’s not a “no”. _

“Ugh, this is making me feel even worse!” Kuroo groaned.

“For what it’s worth, I think what Akaashi said earlier was right!” Bokuto piped up. “You should talk to Kenma about how you feel. That’s what I did, and now I have the hottest boyfriend in the world.”

“Bokuto-san, you’re embarrassing me,” Akaashi said, though Kuroo could hear the affection in his voice.

“Okay, but Kenma’s like a cat,” Kuroo said. “If I show too much affection, I’m going to spook him and he’ll bolt. Then I’ll be out a roommate, out a best friend, and I’ll feel even worse when I keep having these dreams about him!”

“Then clearly you should keep doing what you’re doing and repress everything,” Bokuto announced sarcastically. “Because that’s been going so well for you so far.”

_ They were back in the old Nekoma locker rooms. It was just after they had won a game and the adrenaline was running high. The rest of the team was off somewhere else, celebrating their victory, but Kenma and Kuroo had snuck off to have a little celebration of their own. _

_ “Fuck, Kenma,” Kuroo panted. “Look at you, taking my cock like a pro.” _

_ “Shh,” Kenma said. “Someone could- Ah! - hear us.” _

_ Kenma’s hands were braced against the cold metal of the lockers. He was bent practically ninety degrees at the waist, jutting his ass out for Kuroo to take. Those bright red shorts were pushed down, leaving him exposed. His jersey was slightly pushed up, too, so Kuroo could see the soft curve of his lower back. He leaned in closer to whisper in Kenma’s ear. _

_ “You don’t wanna talk?” He whispered. “You just want them to hear this?” _

_ Kuroo picked up the pace. The wet sounds of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the locker room, damningly loud. Kenma was trying his best to bite back his noises, but it was no use. He was so responsive. Little gasps and whines kept bubbling out from the back of his throat. _

_ “You’re so sexy like this, trying to hold back,” Kuroo rasped into his ear. He wasn’t doing a very good job of keeping quiet, himself. _

_ “This was always a fantasy of mine,” Kenma said. “Back in high school. Sometimes after I got home from practice I used to touch myself and imagine that you were fucking me in the locker room.” _

_ “Back in high school?” Kuroo didn’t understand. “We are in high school.” _

_ “No, we’re not. We’re in college. This is a dream.” _

It was Friday night and midterms started on Monday. Kuroo was just about to go to bed when he heard a knock on his door.

“You don’t have to knock,” Kuroo called. “You can just come in.”

The door creaked slowly open, but Kenma stayed standing in the doorway. “I didn’t know if it was locked, or if you were changing or something.”

“I almost never lock my door and we’ve changed in front of each other plenty of times in the locker room,” Kuroo said. “I don’t mind if you come in even if I’m naked.”

Kenma looked resolutely at the floor. Kuroo could see a slight dusting of pink across his cheeks. Normally Kenma had some sort of retort to Kuroo’s teasing, even if it was just “shut up” or “gross”. Kuroo wondered if he’d said something to hit a nerve. Kuroo also, belatedly, realized that pretty much the only time he locked his door was when he was getting himself off, and he absolutely did not want Kenma to figure that out.

“So, I did something stupid and now I need to ask you for a favor,” Kenma said suddenly.

“Oh? What happened?”

“I was trying to cast that dream spell I’ve been working on. I made some adjustments to try and finally fix it, but it still didn’t work.” Kenma sighed. “And I ended up burning a hole in the middle of my mattress.”

“What?!” Kuroo exclaimed. “Why were you dealing with magic that would burn a whole through a mattress? That’s dangerous! You could have set the apartment on fire!”

“It was a last ditch effort. And I put out the fire before it could catch onto anything else, so it’s fine,” Kenma grumbled. “The smoke detector didn’t even go off. I think I can use a pretty basic mending spell to fix it tomorrow, but right now it’s late and I’m tired. I tried lying down on the couch just now, but it’s all lumpy and I couldn’t fall asleep on it, so…”

Kenma shifted from foot to foot and gave Kuroo one of those looks out from under the veil of his hair.

“Oh, yeah, you can sleep in here tonight.” Kuroo was already grabbing his pillow and a blanket. “I’ll take the couch.”

“No!” Kenma exclaimed, then immediately tried to backtrack. “I mean, um, the couch is lumpy, so you don’t have to…”

Kuroo quirked an eyebrow, a mischievous smile spreading across his face. “Sounds to me like you just want a cuddle buddy.”

“Well, I did actually burn a hole in my mattress.”

“On purpose?” Kuroo prodded playfully. “So you could cuddle with me?”

“On accident,” Kenma rolled his eyes. “But since my whole anti-nightmare spell has been a failure, I thought maybe sleeping in the same bed as you might help me have better dreams.”

Kuroo felt like his heart was being yanked out of his body. “Oh. I mean, yeah. You can sleep here tonight. No problem.”

It wasn’t until they were climbing under the covers together that Kuroo realized what a monumentally bad idea this was. If tonight was like every other night recently, Kuroo was going to have an extremely explicit dream about Kenma tonight. And Kenma was going to be right next to him while it happened. But as soon as they were in bed, Kenma was cuddling against him. Kuroo couldn’t resist opening his arms and gathering Kenma close to his chest. He considered his options. It seemed like the best thing to do would be to stay up all night and hope he didn’t get a hard-on just from having Kenma pressed up against him like this. Kenma nuzzled his face deeper into Kuroo’s chest and let out a soft, contented sigh. Kuroo could have melted.

“Hey,” Kuroo ventured. “When you say that your spell keeps backfiring, what do you actually mean by that?”

Kenma’s voice comes out muffled from where it’s smooshed into Kuroo’s old sleep shirt. “What part of ‘I burned a hole into my mattress’ do you not understand?”

“Yeah, but you haven’t been burning holes in things every night, have you?” Kuroo paused. “ _ Have you? _ ”

“No.”

Kuroo waited for Kenma to elaborate, but he didn’t.

“Have you been giving yourself worse nightmares?” Kuroo asked.

“No.”

“Then what’s going on? I’ve been worried about you, Kenma.”

“You don’t have to worry.” Kenma turned his face to the side, with some reluctance, so he could actually hold a proper conversation. “It’s just been backfiring in a really stupid and embarrassing way, so I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Now I want to know about it even more!”

“You really don’t,” Kenma insisted.

Kuroo thought back to what Bokuto had said on the phone, about Kenma cursing Kuroo’s dick or whatever. And because Kuroo was getting into a teasing mood, he said “You haven’t been giving yourself dirty dreams, have you?”

For the second time that night, he had spoken without thinking of the consequences.

Kenma’s head snapped up immediately to look at Kuroo in horror. “How did you know that?”

Kuroo’s eyes went wide and he could feel heat flooding his cheeks. “Wait, seriously? Your spell has been giving you sex dreams?”

Kenma’s face went a shade of scarlet that Kuroo assumed must have matched his own face. “It’s not on purpose! It’s just this big idiotic accident that I keep inflicting on myself! How did you even know, anyway? You haven’t… Um…”

“I haven’t seen anything! Or heard anything, if that’s what you’re worried about!” Kuroo was quick to say. “I honestly had no idea. I has just talking to Bokuto and Akaashi on the phone and Bokuto thought maybe your spell was creating sex dreams and then I said it just now as a stupid joke. I didn’t mean anything by it, really.”

“Why were you talking to  _ those two _ about me having sex dreams?” If possible, Kenma looked even more humiliated than he had a second ago.

“No, that’s not even what we were talking about, I promise!” Kuroo insisted. “I was calling Bokuto to talk about the sex dreams I’ve been having, not yours!”

And so, for the third and most damning time that night, Kuroo said something that he really,  _ really _ should have thought through first. The room went dead silent and Kuroo became very aware that he was still holding Kenma tight in his arms.

“Kuro…” Kenma began hesitantly. “I normally wouldn’t ask this, but it’s kind of important for me to know for my spell. Have your sex dreams been, uh… I guess, have they been the kind you usually have or have they been… Have they been more persistent, I guess?”

“I’ve been having them every night,” Kuroo said. Then, for good measure he added, “Which isn’t usual, for me. They have been more persistent.”

“Oh, god.” Kenma let his forehead fall onto Kuroo’s chest with a heavy  _ thunk _ . “I’m so sorry. I messed this all up. You’re gonna hate me.”

“I’m not gonna hate you!” Despite the awkward situation, Kenma’s despair made Kuroo start petting the back of his head on instinct in an attempt to calm him down. “It’s not like having more sexy dreams than usual was hurting me or anything. In fact, I’m glad to know your spell caused them. I thought I was becoming some sort of horny monster out of nowhere!”

Kenma was just shaking his head. 

“You’re gonna hate me once I explain this spell to you,” Kenma said miserably. “I know you don’t really get magic, but basically I was trying to build the spell around a tether, and that tether would tie me to someone who I could kind of… Oh, this sounds so bad when I say it out loud, but it was supposed to be someone I could kind of leech good dreams from. In an ideal world, your good dreams and my bad dreams would have evened each other out and we would have both had calm, sleepless nights until midterms were over.”

Kuroo tried hard to wrap his brain around what Kenma was explaining, but his science-mindedness always got in the way of magical thinking.

“What was the tether?” Kuroo asked.

“ _ That’s _ your question?” Kenma sounded incredulous. “Not, ‘why were you trying to steal my dreams?’”

“I don’t really care about that part. I’m flattered that you thought my dream energy or whatever was good enough to steal. I would have given you my good dreams for free if I knew how,” Kuroo explained. “I’m just curious if you’ve been, like, using my hair for your magic or something.”

“No! I would never use human DNA in my magic. I used one of your sleep shirts.” Kenma scooted back to show that he was indeed wearing one of Kuroo’s sleep shirts at that very moment. This wasn’t especially surprising, because Kuroo let Kenma steal from his clean laundry all the time. He secretly thought it was kinda hot when Kenma wore his clothes. “I wanted to use something that was imbued with your… I guess you’d call it something like sleepy energy.”

“My sleepy energy,” Kuroo repeated slowly. “I still don’t really get why all this gave us sex dreams, though. Instead of taking my sleepy energy, you were taking my sexy energy?”

Kenma huffed out something that might have been close to a laugh. “If I knew why it was happening, I would have been able to fix the spell by now.”

A terrible thought crossed Kuroo’s mind. “If you were trying to steal my good dreams… It’s not possible that you could have been able to see into my dreams, right?”

Kenma shook his head. 

“No, what I was doing was trying to do was balance the two of us out, not literally steal your dreams or see into your head. Dream magic like that only works if we were already dreaming about similar things, like if we both had a dream about going to a theme park then maybe we could share one dream about the theme park and experience it together.”

This was doing nothing to assuage Kuroo’s fears. “But if we were both dreaming about sex…”

“Even so, I don’t think it’s possible that I was seeing into your dreams. The sex dreams I was having were very specific to me.” Kenma shifted a little awkwardly. “I mean, there was one about a fantasy that I’ve had since high school.”

“About the Nekoma locker room?”

Kenma’s jaw dropped. He nodded slowly. “And there was one dream I had about the video game I was playing…”

“About the elf guy and his childhood best friend?” Kuroo supplied. “And, um, was there one where you were taking a midterm alone in a lecture hall?”

“And you were under the desk…” Kenma’s voice was barely a whisper. He buried his face in his hands and rolled away so his back was facing Kuroo. “Oh, shit! I can’t believe I-! This is worse than what I thought! This is sexual harassment! I can’t believe I’ve been projecting my dreams at you this entire time!”

“Kenma, look at me.” Kuroo grabbed Kenma by the shoulder and rolled him into his back. Kuroo put his hands on either side of Kenma’s head, boxing him in. “Those dreams… That was really what you wanted? Everything you said in them was true?”

When Kenma finally looked up at Kuroo, it was through red-rimmed eyes. “Yes.”

Kuroo remembered sitting on the couch of his dreamscape. Kenma gasping out that he’s been in love with Kuroo for a long time. Kenma craning his neck, desperate for a kiss.

“It was real for me, too.” Kuroo said. He searched Kenma’s eyes, willing him to understand. “You said we could only share dreams if we were on the same wavelength already, right? Well, we were. We are. We shared those dreams because we were both feeling the same thing, wanting the same things! Kenma, I can’t stand how much I love you.”

Kenma could only blink. “You said that before. In the first dream.”

Kuroo took one of his hands and ran it gently, hesitantly, down Kenma’s cheek.

“Can I kiss you?” Kuroo asked.

Kenma nodded. His eyelids fluttered closed, soft lips parting slightly in anticipation of the kiss. It was quite possibly the most beautiful sight Kuroo had ever seen. Kuroo leaned his head down and tentatively pressed his mouth against the plush heat of Kenma’s own, just for a moment before pulling back again.

“Was that okay?”

Kenma let out a little laugh. “You were much more forward in my dreams.”

Kuroo smirked at him in a way that he hoped came across as flirty. “You were a lot less picky in my dreams than you are in real life.”

“I’m not that picky.”

“You are.”

Kenma looked like he was about to say _ am not _ , then changed his mind last minute. “I guess in our dreams we’re both more of our ideal selves. We can be confident because in dreams we don’t have to be afraid of rejection or anything like in the real world.”

“You never have to be afraid with me,” Kuroo assured him.

“And yet you just checked in because you were afraid I had changed my mind about kissing you.”

“That was… I was being considerate.” Kuroo leaned down and kissed Kenma on the forehead, simply because he could. “Do you want to stop here for tonight? I get what you’re saying, about dreams feeling different than the real thing. We could just cuddle and go to sleep and talk more about this in the morning.”

Kenma fisted his hands into the front of Kuroo’s shirt and tugged, just a little bit. “I want to keep kissing you.”

Kuroo gulped. “Me too.”

They kissed again, for longer this time. It took some time to get their rhythm down, to make sure that their noses were in the correct spot. But once it was right it was  _ right _ . Every movement sent jolts of pleasure straight to the core of Kuroo’s very being. His tongue was in Kenma’s mouth and Kenma suddenly sucked on it, hard. Kuroo let out a moan that was much louder than he thought was appropriate. His hips bucked involuntarily against Kenma’s.

Kenma pulled back just far enough to murmur against Kuroo’s lips. “I remember you liked that in my dream.”

Their mouths met again, like magnets that resisted being parted. Kuroo maneuvered their bodies so that they were lying side by side, facing one another. As they kissed, Kuroo slid his hand up Kenma’s sleep shirt (which was really Kuroo’s sleep shirt in the first place.) He hesitated for just a moment, giving Kenma time to draw back if he wanted to. Instead, Kenma pushed himself further into the touch. So Kuroo slid his hand further up. Kenma’s skin was so soft, so warm from the bed and their combined body heat. He felt so real. Kuroo hadn’t realized how ephemeral, how subpar his dreams were until he had the real thing lying in his arms. His hand reached Kenma’s chest. He let his thumb rub tantalizing circles around Kenma’s nipple, making Kenma shudder and gasp into Kuroo’s mouth.

“I remember you liked that in my dream, too,” Kuroo said cheekily.

“I do,” Kenma gasped. “I like it.”

Kenma pressed in ever further, trying to chase the touch, and Kuroo felt Kenma’s erection bump against his hip bone. The realization that Kenma had an erection had never felt so earth shattering before. But now it was real. Kenma was hard and Kuroo had done that to him.

“What do you…” Words were suddenly failing him. “Do you want to keep going? How do you want to… Um… Take care of…”

Kenma graciously stepped in to save him. “I do want to keep going. But maybe not anal tonight? Or a blow job or anything. Could we just…”

Kenma wrapped his arms loosely around Kuroo’s neck and rocked his hips against Kuroo’s. That was when Kuroo realized that, oh yeah, he was hard too.

“Like this?” Kenma continued.

“Yeah,” Kuroo nodded with far too much enthusiasm. “Like this is good.”

They kept kissing, both pressing into each other in an overeager rush. Kuroo’s hand was still up Kenma’s shirt, rubbing and tugging at his nipple in a way that made Kenma a shaky mess in his arms. Kenma pulled Kuroo’s bottom lip into his mouth. He sucked and nibbled on it that Kuroo loved just as much as that think Kenma did to his tongue. And all the while they were grinding their hips while with very little sophistication, with little thought other than the desire to be close to one another. 

As they both got closer to the edge their movements became sloppier, needier. They lost the ability to kiss with any sort of finesse. Instead they found themselves gasping into each other’s mouths. Kenma flung his leg over Kuroo’s hips so he could grind more deeply with every thrust. Kuroo placed his free hand on Kenma’s waist to help guide his motions.

“Ah! Ahn! Aah!” Kenma was making those gorgeous little sounds that had stayed in Kuroo’s mind long after he woke up. “I need it so bad, Kuroo. Please. Oh, fuck, please! I’m gonna come!”

“Come for me,” Kuroo rasped. And Kenma did. With a choked back moan he rode out his orgasm, leg clenching almost painfully around Kuroo. Kuroo felt his own orgasm mounting, from all the way at the root of his spine, the back of his hips. He kept bucking against Kenma, harder and faster until he tipped over the edge as well.

For a long time they just lay there, breathing each other’s air and slowly coming down from their high.

“Was that okay?” Kuroo asked.

Kenma lightly batted him on the shoulder. “What kind of question is that? Worried I didn’t enjoy myself?”

“I mean, at the end,” Kuroo clarified, “when you were done and I kept going. Were you over-sensitive or anything?”

“I was,” Kenma admitted. “But I liked it.”

The two of them peeled off their soiled clothes and tossed them onto the floor to be dealt with tomorrow. Then they returned to cuddle naked in each other’s arms. Kuroo didn’t get a chance to fully admire Kenma without his clothes on, but he figured there would be plenty of time for that later. There would be plenty of time for a lot of stuff later.

“I love you, too,” Kenma said. “I don’t think I mentioned that yet. In real life I mean.”

Kuroo gave Kenma one final kiss on the forehead before drifting off to sleep. For the first time in a long time, he didn’t dream at all.


End file.
